


Ballad of Darkness

by VicXntric



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicXntric/pseuds/VicXntric
Summary: Venger's origin. My first, and thankfully only, attempt at poetry.





	Ballad of Darkness

The Godlings marched forward, a threat to the Realm  
The demons were winning, and did soon overwhelm  
All the Warders but two; tore the flesh from their bones.  
Dungeon Master and Zandora began a search for unknowns  
From a world just beginning, new and fresh, by the sea.  
Five men and five women given weapons to be  
Their weapons of power, to aid in their fight  
To at last bring an end to the Realm's endless night.

Ares and Athene were their gods, and they prayed  
To these heroes of wars, but a high price was paid.  
Two Warders mourned as the Godlings destroyed them  
But with a flicker of hope for an end to the mayhem  
For these ten were much stronger than others had been  
But a Godling could Lock then, turning goodness obscene.  
Still the fighters from this world were the Realm's only light  
To drive back the Godlings, end the Realm's endless night.

After many more battles the Warders did bring  
Ten more from the new world, who all worshipped one king.  
Each was given a weapon and soon time did show  
That the leader would be the young count with the bow  
His true name was Stephen, but the title of Ranger  
Was the one Dungeon Master had granted the stranger.  
The others followed this man, who was noble and right  
In the battle to at last end the Realm's endless night.

The Bard was an Abbess, Matilda by name  
Her weapon a lyre, any beast it could tame.  
Odo of Anjou, tallest by a head and a half  
Was the band's good, brave Lancer with his quarterstaff.  
Also a Hunter, and though a noble she was not  
Judith could down a giant with her sling, in one shot.  
The Barbarian, good Thomas, despite mace and might  
Fell first to the Godlings on one dark endless night.

Isabelle, the Healer, was a rich duchess and yet  
She mended their wounds with her magical net.  
Geoffrey, Duke of Flanders, a Warrior by trade  
Suited his title, loved his sharp broadsword's blade.  
The Assassin had a dagger she used with great skill  
Sister Joan she had been, and was not raised to kill  
But all vows were forgotten, all decorum took flight  
And she fought like a demon in the Realm's endless night.

There was also a Bandit, who was young and fair  
Elfreda, with magic dice and pale silver hair  
Captured all male hearts, they all bowed to her grace  
But Stephen was the man that made her heart race.  
And lastly Brother William, a young monk who did show  
Great promise, claimed Dungeon Master and so  
He called William the Cleric, said he showed promise bright  
Claimed his magic staff would end the Realm's endless night

With good Thomas dead, they were only nine now  
But all vowed to defeat the Godlings somehow  
Between the monk and the count sprang great friendship and trust  
As thoughts of rank and of birth were left in the dust  
Together the friends kept their band out of danger  
And yet the young Cleric always envied the Ranger  
For Elfreda loved Stephen with all her main and her might  
Though William dreamed of her through the dark, endless night

Brave Judith fell next, downed while hunting for game  
The flesh sliced from her bones in ways to horrendous to name  
Sister Joan joined the band 'round the Huntress' grave  
And she grieved just as they did for a comrade so brave  
But her sadness was false, her sorrow an act  
She herself had killed Judith as part of a pact  
For in her darkening soul, triumph blazed bright  
Eager to enter her life of dark, endless night.

Joan had succumbed to a Godling's vile Lock  
One that Dungeon Master had tried vainly to block.  
But he couldn't block something which Judith embraced  
For she had grown up despising where she had been placed.  
Throughout the years she had always wanted much more  
Than life in a convent, but her family was poor  
And they thought Joan was lucky to live in God's sight,  
But Joan prayed for escape on many a long, endless night.

The Godlings promised escape and Joan leapt for the chance  
To gain all the power that a Godling's Lock grants.  
The Godlings were pleased they had found a fighter  
That did not fight the Lock--it made their burden much lighter.  
This was something no other fighter had done  
And Joan's desire to please them promised great fun.  
She created discord, adding to the band's plight  
And easing Godling boredom many a long, endless night.

The Godlings told Joan that only one more feat  
Was required to make her power complete.  
"Kill another of your little band," they said.  
"Only this time be sure to bring us the head.  
"Cleric, Ranger or Bard--we'd prefer that from you,  
"But really, any of their severed skulls will do."  
Joan hated Elfreda for all her sweetness and light  
And vowed the Bandit would fall the next dark, endless night.

That night, the Assassin exploded, attacking Elfreda in rage,  
But the angel-faced Bandit a mean battle could wage.  
So she fought for her life, as would any brave soul,  
And then Joan's next blow was met by the pole  
Of Odo from Anjou, the band's giant Lancer  
And when Joan cursed him, there came as an answer  
A note from a lyre that filled her with fright.  
The band discovered betrayal that dark, endless night.

Joan was surrounded by her former friends,  
But she was determined to accomplish her ends.  
If not the Bandit, then whomever she could  
And she knew that to fight now would do her no good.  
So she fell to her knees and pleaded for aid  
Claiming she was possessed and she was afraid.  
The Warrior knelt by her, touched by her plight  
And thus sealed his fate on a dark, endless night.

Joan knew her small dagger could not do the job  
But if Geoffrey came closer, his sword she could rob  
So she wept even louder and Geoffrey leaned near  
And the view of the sword's hilt was perfectly clear.  
Before anyone else could warn or react,  
Joan used Geoffrey's sword to seal her pact.  
Gripping his head by the hair she gave a shriek of delight  
And then melted into the black endless night.

The Godlings soon found her, claiming both head and sword  
For which Joan impatiently demanded reward.  
"And so you shall have it," one Godling replied.  
"Even your killing was an enjoyable ride.  
"In addition to your appearance and power,  
"Your name must be changed. And so in one hour  
"Return to this spot and we'll change you into a sight  
"Completely befitting this Realm's endless night."

In exactly one hour Joan made her return  
But she suddenly felt herself starting to burn.  
Two giant wings ripped forth from her back,  
Each wide as she was tall and the deepest of black.  
"Who is my master? Who shall I serve?"  
She asked, feeling power thrum through every nerve.  
"I am your Master. My name is Baelieght.  
"Speak it once now on this black, endless night."

Joan repeated the name. "And never speak it again.  
"For if you do your power will end.  
"Now your name is Karina and now you are free,  
"But for your own sake I hear by decree  
"That you test your new power, but be on your guard,  
"I ask that your next kill be the Bard.  
"By any means that might please you, snuff out her light  
"And bring me her throat on some dark, endless night."

The band searched for Joan for to punish her deed,  
But Zandora found them first and her words they did heed.  
She spoke of a treasure very dangerous to find,  
But to defeat Joan they needed the Ring of the Mind.  
They buried the Warrior's headless corpse and then  
Set out 'cross the desert to Tiamat's den.  
'Twas the Queen of the Dragons guarding with all her might  
The treasure that could help ease the Realm's endless night.

Odo and Mathilda and Stephen all tried  
To distract Tiamat whiled the Cleric slipped inside.  
Outside Stephen fell beneath Tiamat's claws  
And barely escaped from her five massive jaws.  
In the cave William discovered the ring  
And the joy of his triumph made his heart sing.  
He chanted a rhyme and gripped his staff tight  
And made his escape from the cave's endless night.

William discovered his friends, held his prize in the air,  
But nobody noticed or in fact seemed to care.  
William looked down at a sight that filled him with dread.  
Stephen lay still on the ground as though dead.  
It seemed there was no end to the horror of this place  
Until Isabelle knelt by Stephen, with her usual grace.  
She threw her net over Stephen and it glowed bright  
As a miracle eased some of the Realm's endless night.

Stephen revived and Elfreda flew to his embrace,  
And the mutual love glowed on each face.  
The whole of the band around Stephen did flock,  
And William noted with anger and shock  
That Stephen's error in battle meant more to the band  
Than William's triumph and the ring he held in his hand.  
Not a flame, but the tiniest spark did ignite  
And William took his first step towards a dark, endless night.

It was Stephen who noted William's victory and praised  
His friend's brilliant victory, and William's spirits were raised  
By the Ranger's admiration, though he would have preferred  
That it came from Elfreda, but she only purred  
Over Stephen's well-being-- "Are you certain all's well?  
"My love, surely that dragon is a creature from hell.  
"We will travel no more, you need rest from that fight."  
And so they camped 'round the fire for a dark, endless night.

Zandora was right, Joan did not need to be found,  
She found them instead, and without a sound  
Crept up from behind and took them by surprise.  
They barely knew her at first, in her evil new guise.  
Making use of their shock, she launched her attack,  
Taking aim first at Stephen, she meant to burn him black.  
Stephen managed to dodge and turned with arrow alight  
And so began a fateful battle in the Realm's endless night.

William launched an attack, with the ring in his hand,  
But Karina blasted it from him and it dropped to the sand.  
With a flick of her wrist, Karina conjured a storm  
And buried the ring in a grave soft and warm.  
William next tried a spell with his magic staff,  
But Karina stopped this with a most scornful laugh.  
"Former Brother of mine, you will not win this fight,  
"My power blankets yours like a black, endless night."

They did not give up, though the battle was hard,  
And Karina's next blast killed their most beloved Bard.  
Screaming her fury, Isabelle launched her net  
Trapping Karina inside, and Odo then met  
Karina's blast at the Healer with the ready distraction  
Of his stout quarterstaff. Then Stephen leapt into action  
With a volley of arrows to wrap her up tight  
And force her to meet justice on that dark, endless night.

Elfreda threw her dice with lightning's own speed  
And as they rolled to a stop she followed their lead.  
She fell to her knees and began clawing the ground  
And deep under the sand she finally found  
The Ring of the Mind and clenching it tight in her fist  
She walked up to Karina and took hold of her wrist.  
"For Mathilda and Geoffrey it is only right,"  
"That we banish you now to death's endless night."

"You would not dare, little half-wit! You haven't the heart!  
"And when I am free, I will tear you apart!"  
"You'll never be free, Joan," Elfreda declared.  
"For your crimes are too evil for you to be spared."  
With those words Elfreda slipped the ring on  
Karina's scream echoed through the Realm, then was gone.  
"God forgive you," William said as he took in the sight  
Of a nun being vanquished to her mind's endless night.

With sorrow-filled hearts, they buried their Bard  
And with her, her lyre, that it might never be marred  
Not by time nor by man, nor by water nor air.  
Brother William spoke of her courage and offered a prayer  
That her spirit go quickly to it's eternal life.  
Then came the Warders to share in their strife.  
But even as William spoke the last rite  
He considered the power of a Lock's endless night.

The Warders soon disappeared, taking the ring as they left,  
Leaving only five of the ten, who all felt bereft.  
William turned from his friends, walking off on his own.  
Odo started to follow, but Stephen said, "Nay, leave him alone.  
"He's lost two of his people, an Abbess and nun.  
"Let him grieve in his own way and when his grieving is done.  
"He'll return to the camp and continue doing what is right,  
"As we try to end this damned Realm's endless night."

As William walked all alone, he pondered once more,  
The power he'd witnessed and knew that before  
He could possess so much power, many years would go by.  
That perhaps before he did, he would grow old and die.  
It wasn't right he decided, that Joan should acquire  
All the magical knowledge that one could desire  
He wondered, if should he become an acolyte  
If such power would be his on some dark, endless night.

William cursed himself for thinking such things,  
And for longing for the power that a Godling Lock brings.  
As he walked back to the camp and lay down to sleep  
The thoughts remained in his mind, dark and deep.  
He feared for a moment that the Godlings could hear,  
His wishing for power and thought one might appear  
To wind him into a Lock cruel and tight  
And destroy all his goodness that dark, endless night.

Awaking he found with relief and regret  
That no Godling had come, but he could not forget  
The great power he'd witness in Sister Joan's hands  
With such power he'd need follow no one's commands.  
He heard a sound to his right and so turned towards it  
There arose from Stephen's side the beautiful Bandit  
They'd been nestled together beneath the starlight  
Giving comfort to each other through the dark, endless night

"Good morn to you, William," Elfreda smiled sadly.  
"Mayhap not the best morn, but I still great it gladly.  
"For my love told me he believes in his soul,  
"That someday we are certain to accomplish our goal."  
With a small wistful smile she looked down at her hand,  
Where gleamed Stephen's seal-ring, as her wedding band.  
"Though sad for our lost friends, part of me fills with delight,  
"For we were betrothed on this past endless night."

"My best wishes," said William, though his soul filled with rage  
And anger encased him like a jailer's cruel cage.  
"Awaken your love, dear Elfreda, while I  
"Search for our meal, before the sun rises high."  
Happily she returned unto her Stephen's side  
While William walked away from the camp and the bride.  
His decision was made, brought on by envy's mean bite  
And he took a giant leap towards a dark, endless night.

Far from his friends, he threw his arms wide  
And lifting his head to the bright dawn he cried,  
"Whoever you are, whatever you be!  
"Come to me now and grant unto me  
"The powers that Joan had, she does not need them now  
"I wish to possess them and hereby avow  
"That once granted these powers, I'll serve with my might  
"The forces that control this Realm's endless night."

A trick! thought the Godlings, this had to be feigned,  
No one sought them out in all the years they had reigned.  
Treachery and fear were how they gained their control,  
Yet here was a fighter, who wished to enroll  
Into the Pact of the Lock, and so one stepped forth with a smile  
His voice dripped with promise and the Devil's own guile.  
"Such a brave little man, there is no sign of fright.  
"He has the gall to demand a Lock's endless night."

"I do not demand, I merely ask for your blessing."  
"How nice," said the Godling, "This is most amusing.  
"But are you aware of your part in this deal?"  
"It matters not," replied William, "I promise to seal,  
"Any bargain you make if you grant me such power."  
"This one need not wait, there's no need for the hour  
"That we always require to seal our pact strong and tight,  
"This one is anxious to enter a Lock's endless night."

William felt anger grow as they granted his request  
And his hatred was greater, having been repressed  
For all the years of his life against church and man  
Now that it was unleashed, it soon overran  
Any goodness that was left, in the monk's wicked heart  
And all memory of his life before did depart  
As he embraced to his soul with all his main and his might  
The power which accompanied a Lock's endless night.

"Who is my master? Who shall I serve?"  
He asked, feeling power thrum through every nerve.  
"I am your Master, speak my name only once  
"Then never speak it again, under any influence."  
William spoke the name told to him, and then one was granted  
Unto the new Lock, and the Godlings were enchanted  
By the idea of a fighter whose soul had shone bright  
Seeking them out to embrace endless night.

"Because you sought us out of your own free will,  
"We grant unto you something more, to fulfil  
"Any duties you give him, for he is your own,  
"A shadow for your servant, neither of flesh nor of bone.  
"From the remains of your soul, and from the depths of our lair,  
"We present as a mount the blackest Nightmare.  
"A steed to fill the bravest heart with deep fright,  
"And to speed on your journey through a dark, endless night."

The Godlings then vanished, and with an impatient wave,  
Shadow Demon was sent to find creatures for to enslave.  
Mounting the Nightmare, he rode back to the band  
And killed Odo first with the barest wave of his hand.  
Isabelle threw her net and he caught it in his fist  
Then jerked her high off her feet and with a bone-snapping twist  
He wound the net around Isabelle, and then pulled it tight  
Breaking every bone in her body, sending her to eternal night.

Stephen launched several arrows, but though his aim was true,  
William caught them like feathers--"I'll return these to you."  
In the very next instant Stephen found himself caught  
As the arrows wrapped themselves 'round his arms, cruel and taut.  
"Do you know you I am, friends?" William asked with a sneer.  
Somewhere under the strange voice, Stephen thought he could hear  
The sound of his old friend, who had showed promise bright  
And had been destined to end the Realm's dark, endless night.

"God save you, William! What have you done?  
"We were to end this, and now you have begun  
"Another horrible era! What turned you away  
"From the comrades who stood by you day after day?"  
"I've no time for pleas, Stephen," William replied,  
"My power will be complete once you have died.  
"Now that are only two are left I'm sure it will be quite  
"Simple to seal my pact with black, endless night."

"Not so simple, you damned traitor," Elfreda screamed  
As she launched herself at him, but she suddenly seemed  
To be caught like a fly in a spider's deadly grasp.  
William laughed as she struggled and it came out a rasp.  
"Which of you first? 'Tis the question of all time  
"Chivalry states that to ignore a lady is a crime."  
William launched a flame that set Elfreda alight  
And Stephen could only howl his grief into dark, endless night.

"Why? Dear God, why? What was our trespass  
"That you could do this to us? My heart is shattered like glass."  
William smiled, "That is something you shall never know.  
"You can scream and can plead and hope to reach your damned bow.  
"But you see the face of your Death, did you dream that your end  
"Would come from the hand of one whom you considered a friend?"  
The Ranger glared out his hatred. "Then do it! I invite  
"You to send us both now to that black, endless night!"

"Only you, Stephen, I shall live on much longer,  
"Think on what I will do, once my power goes stronger.  
"Let that be your last thought, Ranger," he said in darkening tones  
From his hand came a jolt that burned Stephen's flesh from his bones.  
Not an ounce of regret did the holy man feel,  
As the Ranger crumbled to ash, thereby sealing his deal.  
He joyfully mounted his Nightmare and took flight  
And Venger began his tyranny o'er the Realm's endless night.


End file.
